Watchful Eyes
by soulpurestevil
Summary: Harry had always watched them, the both of them, and fantasised… RonDraco, RonHarryDraco. Written preHBP.


**Title**: Watchful Eyes  
**Rating**: R  
**Warning(s)**: Threesome  
**Pairing(s)**: Ron/Draco, Ron/Harry/Draco  
**Summary**: Harry had always watched them, the both of them, and fantasised...  
**Notes**: The idea was developed with Crystal and the fic was beta'd by Crabbegirl. Written pre-HBP.

* * *

He had been watching them for a while. 

Not only during the day with the sun high above them, causing their hair of shimmering red and platinum blonde to glow as their bodies warmed to each others touches and kisses. He also observed them together at night, with their skin glowing in the moonlight, ravishing each other like tomorrow was impossibly far away. Seeing the pair in each others arms solidified the ache in his heart until it was a black lump he was having trouble existing around.

Draco and Ron.

It was still impossible for him to accept, even as he saw them intimately entwined not twenty feet away from where he stood unnoticed. He had been thinking about this for a long while, wondering why it bothered him so completely. After all, he should have been relieved that there was finally peace between the former enemies and that his own life had become measurably less thorny by extension. However, he had come to the appalling conclusion that he couldn't accept their being together because they were together without him.

He always tried to imagine himself in their place; to be Draco whose arms were locked around Ron holding him to the kiss; or to be Ron who was taking the kiss deeper, sliding his arms around Draco and tangling his fingers in the blonde locks of Draco's hair. For some reason, this was never enough to fulfil his desire or satisfy his need to fantasize. He soon found himself picturing Ron's arms sliding around his body while he tangled his own fingers in Draco's silvery hair, moving his lips over each boy as they kissed him and each other.

Harry let out a frustrated growl and turned to find refuge back at the Burrow. Unable to help himself, he gave the embracing couple one last glance. He froze in breath and motion when he realized that Draco's cool grey eyes were fixed on him. In panic and shame, he turned and fled.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest by the time he reached Ron's bedroom. He stumbled in and slammed the door shut, leaning back against it. The lurid orange walls seemed to be closing in on him and his head was a muddled jumble of thoughts. One thought screamed at him with painful clarity. Draco saw him watching.

Minutes later, when his heart had settled into a rhythm close to its normal steady beat, he tried to sort through his tumultuous feelings and squelch his traitorous thoughts. There were plenty of reasons for him to be out in the garden, he told himself. He could've been fetching something for Molly or checking for garden gnomes. He wondered if Ron or Draco would believe him.

As though in response to his musing, there came a pounding at the door. Harry ignored the knock, hoping that they'd get the message and clear off. He did not feel like facing anyone, especially not Ron or Draco. The pounding however continued for a few more seconds. It was followed by a sharp exchange of words that he could not hear and then the door was flung wide open.

Ron was standing in the doorway looking flushed and sheepish. Draco stood beside him, a mixture of arrogance and determination in his expression.

After watching Ron and Harry stare at each other mutely for several seconds, the Slytherin rolled his eyes and decided to do the talking. "Potter...Harry, I know you were watching us just then," he said, getting straight to the point. He pushed his way past Harry into the room, dragging a still flushed Ron in with him. "We know you've been watching us for a long time." Draco paused and very unsubtly poked Ron in the side.

Ron turned even brighter red. "Wha...why do I have to say it? It was _your_ idea!" At Draco's flinty glare, Ron gulped and nodded. The motion caused his Adam's apple to bob up and down. He licked his lips and cleared his throat, stepping towards Harry who had retreated onto the bed almost hunched over in the farthest corner. "Um...Harry...we, Draco and I, that is, would like for you to...um...to join us." He winced, anticipating an explosion of sorts from his best friend.

Harry's head whipped up as he stared in disbelief at the two boys. He tried to say something, but was only able to move his mouth soundlessly.

Thinking that Harry was horrified at the suggestion, Ron looked to the floor, flushed with embarrassment. Draco looked annoyed, "So why were you always watching us make-out?" he demanded. "Why spend all that time drooling over the two of us?" Changing his tone, he took a step closer to the bed. "Don't you want to know if the reality is anything like the fantasies your mind has cooked up, _Harry_?" he purred. "Doing is way better than wanking."

"Draco, shut up!" Ron snapped, glancing worriedly at his friend. Turning to Harry, he grimaced apologetically. "Listen, we'll just leave you now. I'm really sorry I...uh...we brought this up." He turned to leave, grabbing hold of Draco's arm.

Harry rather muddled mind had just processed that this might be a genuine offer when he registered Ron's retreat. "Wait!" he called out. They stopped and turned back to him. "You're definitely serious?" he asked studying the faces he knew so well.

"Of course," Ron replied.

"_Definitely_," Draco drawled, echoing the word from Harry's question. "We'd seriously love to strip you down, arrange you on that bed, and explore every inch of your body as you get to know ours. We'd like to cuddle with you while we watch that fellytission Granger gave to Ron. I'd like to get to know you as well as Ron does. And," he added, pinning Harry with his grey gaze, "I'd love for you to just believe me so we can get to all those things and more." Draco's licked his lips. "Soon."

Ron curled an arm around Draco, nodding and looking hopefully at his best friend of nearly nine years.

Harry felt the solid black lump of jealousy and hurt start to melt away. He shuffled closer towards Ron and Draco although he remained seated on the bed. "And you're both in complete agreement about this?" he queried.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away from Ron, kneeling onto the edge of the bed just in front of Harry. He leaned forwards, his lips almost touching Harry's. "In complete agreement," he whispered, before capturing his ex-rivals lips in a searing kiss.

Distracted though he was by Draco's assault on his mouth, Harry did not miss the shift of the mattress as Ron climbed onto the bed to join them nor did he fail to notice the second pair of lips now gently kissing his neck. Startled, Harry gasped and pulled away from Draco, leaning away from Ron at the same time.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Ron murmured stroking the side of Harry's face gently.

Harry's heart was racing faster than it had been when he realized that Draco had noticed him watching in the garden. It felt like it a hammer in his chest, pounding flesh and bone to expose itself and show the feelings and emotions he had long tried to hide. He was unable to slow the beating or his breathing, so excited at the prospect of his fantasy being offered to him.

Seeing Harry relax, Draco sighed and changed tactics. He moved over to Ron, careful to disturb neither the physical contact nor the eye contact between the two Gryffindors. Wrapping himself around Ron, he made sure he had at least some of Harry's attention. With Ron between his thighs and resting his back against the Slytherin's chest, Draco started to caress his lover's body, making sure he touched and kissed areas he knew would pull shivers and moans from the redhead.

Harry found comfort in the familiar act of watching Draco and Ron together, pleased that he was now able to do it openly. Ron's fingers on his cheek shook slightly. Draco's hands and lips were moving over Ron, drawing sighs and moans from the redhead. Seeing their eyes on him as they were all becoming enormously aroused was one of the most erotic things Harry had ever taken part in.

Excitement overcoming inhibitions, Harry got onto his knees and crawled back to Ron and Draco, sliding one hand up each chest and cupping their faces. He first drew Draco into a kiss over Ron's shoulder, eagerly parting his lips at the Slytherin's probing and prodding tongue. Then Harry pulled back and kissed Ron as Draco rested his head on Ron's shoulder. Even with his eyes closed, Harry fancied he could see those steel grey eyes watching them. He absently wondered if that was how Draco and Ron had felt when they knew Harry was watching, and if it had turned them on half as much as it was him.

Ron pulled Harry tight against him. Harry steadied himself with a hand on Draco's thigh until Draco lifted it off of him. Harry broke away from Ron, at first confused by the Slytherin's action. He bit back a moan as Draco kissed his hand, sucking gently at the pulse on Harry's wrist.

Draco slunk around from behind Ron, who groaned at the loss of contact, to move behind Harry. He tilted Harry's face up to once more seize the soft lips. Then he let the hand run down Harry's torso, rubbing over Harry's erection, the other hand sliding across to stroke and caress Ron's chest.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, thrusting forward into the Slytherin's hand. He was a bit unsure of what he was expected to do; reciprocate for Draco or do the same for Ron. Somehow, his lust addled brain decided that when in doubt, do both. He reached forward, sliding the zipper on Ron's jeans down and reaching in to stroke his writhing friend. Moaning and gasping, Ron reached in under Harry's shirt and began rubbing and pulling at the hard nipples. Draco was still kissing Harry, thrusting his tongue between Harry's lips to the rhythm his body wanted to be moving at.

Between Ron's hands on his chest and Draco's kisses, Harry's felt as though he were in sensory overload. The three boys moved together, pausing only to fling a few items of clothing aside. Touching and stroking turned into frenzied grinding and thrusting against each other until their bodies tightened and released, Harry descending into pleasurable oblivion seconds before Ron, who was closely followed by Draco.

Catching his breath Harry thought about how they must look, curled up together, panting, damp and sticky with sweat and come, relaxing and enjoying the post-orgasmic haze. He decided that it would look like the best thing in the world.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: "Harry Potter", it's associated characters and places, belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and several publishing companies. No profit or copyright infringement intended. 


End file.
